Glorysia Injured?!
Synopsis Elizabeth hears on the news that Glorysia was one of several unfortunate people involved in a bus crash. Transcript Elizabeth was holding Rotom and Bubzies as she watched TV. Lovely: Elizabeth, I loving watching TV! Skylinda: Yeah! My childhood show is Team Umizoomi when I was a Fennekin. Gordon Ramsay: Cook those fucking eggs faster or you're going home! And... Suddenly, the news came on. Reporter: There have been reports today of the Exeguttor Express bus crashing on Route 10. Elizabeth just remembered something: Glorysia said she was going to Mount Hokulani earlier. Finny: Do we need the Water Pokémon Rescue Squad?! Elizabeth: No, Finny. This is not... Elizabeth starts to cry because she knew Glory was on that bus. Ultra ran up to her as a Cinccino, convinced she was crying because of Cinccino. Elizabeth: This is not about Cinccino! Anyways, Finny, this isn’t something we can solve. And this isn't a water rescue. Elizabeth continues to cry. Ultra jumps up and hugs her neck. Ultra: Just tell me what’s wrong. Elizabeth: Glorysia got hurt in a bus crash. Ultra: Oh. Well, I can try and fix that. Rotom: Could we go see her at the hospital? Elizabeth: I wish I could, but I have to take Dragonet for her blood test. Ultra: I could turn into you so you can do both at the same time. Kind of. ... Rotom: Glorysia, are you okay? Joy: She suffered a broken neck. Pudding: How could you "break" your neck? Isn't your neck strong like steel? Joy: Bones aren't strong like steel. If you put enough pressure on them, they will break. Meanwhile, Elizabeth was thinking about Glorysia. She wanted to go and see how she was doing, but she couldn't just go over there, since she had to take Dragonet to Dr. Amy. While they were waiting for the blood test results, Elizabeth was texting Ultra to know how Glorysia was doing. Finny: How will she unbreak her neck? Joy: That’s not possible and neither is that a word. Posie: It doesn't happen overnight. It takes a while before it heals. Finny: Is she going to be okay? Mommy, is she going to die? Wait, Mommy? Finny then realized her mommy wasn't there. Glorysia started to open her eyes. She was wearing a cone. Joy: She will live, but it'll take a while for her neck to heal. Finny: Mommy! Mommy! Aren't you going to answer my question? Joy: Who are you talking to? Do you have an imaginary friend? Ultra, disguised as Elizabeth, went up and hugged Glory. Glorysia: Thanks, Elizabethl Finny: That isn't really Elizabeth! The real Elizabeth is somewhere with Mommy. That's Ultra! Ultra: Hey! She wasn't supposed to know that! Glory: Thanks anyways. Finny: My mommy once had her neck broken by a seahorse that floats in the air. ???: Were you talking about me? Yes, I'm a seahorse that floats in the air. Josie's Politoed: Like a Horsea or something? Elizabeth came in after being finished with the test. She hugged Glorysia. Politoed: Don't hug her too much. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Episodes